nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Octavius
Octavius Octavius is one of the eldest demons known to be alive, a founder of the Tower and a '''''signature character '''''of the Clan Radilus and the subject of many a conspiracy theory. Pre-Embrace In his life Octavius was a Senator of the early Julian Empire of little renown and great ambition. Allegedly turned by a mythical 2nd generation demon known as Rakuul around 410 BU who according to myth lead Radilus's children away from Canaan and to the Empire. It is said Octavius was turned by Rakuul due to Rakuul sensing "supernatural ambition and hunger for power" in the Senator's spirit. Early Supernatural Life little is known of Octavius's "career" before he lead the Radilus Clan. It is said he served Rakuul until Rakuul and the rest of the 2nd generation abandoned the 3rd and returned to Canaan to fight "the war of the ancients". As Rakuul's childe Octavius was de facto Leader of the clan after Rakuul left. Leader of the Radilus As elder of the Radilus in Julia Octavius quickly took control of the Empire using his magic to influence politicians and the Emperor himself. The Radilus were the most hidden of the demon clans in a time where they ran amok.This dominance put Octavius in conflict with the Asmodai lead by Basilius who controlled the church through similar ways Octavius controlled the state. When the Legio Sanctus was formed by Emperor Augustus Giovanus before 398 BU against Octavius's wishes he rallied the cities supernaturals in concern for their safety. As the Legio Sanctus swiped through the countryside killing demon warlords and in the city Paladins and Legionnaires destroyed many demons Octavius called for a convention to determine the future. The Remulan Convention In the small city of Remulus Octavius met with the other clan elders and discussed ways to safe the demons. Octavius and the Judan elder Isaeus proposed a society governed by laws including the Masquerade and the Octostatutes to safely blend in and control the mortal society. This was controversial but mainly agreed upon. Little is known of the meeting other than the fact Basilius stormed out, the Unbound were formed in defiance of the Tower and the Tower was formed. Before Morisan Unity Octavius was the first Prefect, ruling over the city of Julia. He was known for his leadership skills and his war with the Asmodai. Some years into his prefecture he was intimidated out of the role and disappeared to fight Basilius, later returning as Prefect of Ulthima ruling over the dominion and as King of the Tower. By 6 BU Octavius disappeared once again to continue his fight against Basilius, a war which would last hundreds of years. After Morisan Unity Octavius has not held a true position of power since he disappeared in 6 BU though it is rumoured that Octavius is a member of a secret Inner Circle ruling over the Tower. He has been spotted on occassion fighting Basilus across the world. Lineage The bloodline of Octavius is distinct within the Radilus clan and those claiming to descend from him or his childer are viewed with prestige.